Mama's Little Baby
Mama's Little Baby is a team of ridiculously amped improvisers who perform in New York City and The Internet. Members James Dwyer, Jocelyn Guest, Melissa Gomez, Josh Rachford, Gina Gatto, John Timothy and Natalie Short. Former Members Who Have Since Been Vilified But Are Not to Be Confused with Enemies Jesse Lee, Connor McClure The Humor Collective Mama's Little Baby is one of many projects backed by The Humor Collective. Enemies Wild boars Names They Did Not Use, But Still Might Tits Not Poop Monitor Salami Sandwich Talented Black Men Bitler The Humor Collective LOLocaust Survivors Dildo Poupon Sorry We Forgot Your Birthday (Party) Suggestions 7/05/09: Zepplin 7/11/09: Cupcake 7/17/09: Lettuce 7/18/09: Pinapple (as Triple Brown) 7/22/09: Temptation 8/08/09: Travel Adventures * Mama's Little Baby rents a hotel room - MLB stayed in a hotel room the weekend of DCM 11 and it was an adventure. * Mama's Little Baby goes to the Poconos - Mama's Little baby is planning a trip to the Poconos and it will be an adventure. Trivia * They take pictures of themselves whenever they are together, competing for vainest team in the UCB. This campaign is fueled mostly by Melissa Gomez to the point where she peer pressures Natalie Short to bring her camera with her everywhere. * They have internet wonderboy Josh Rachford on their team, who brings his legion of fans with him to every one of their shows. * James Dwyer questions the sexuality of most of his teammates. Well not most, just Melissa Gomez and Jocelyn Guest who he legitimately thought were a couple. * Everyone performs with other NYC Indie teams but on one infamous night known as "Improv Nerd Night '09" (UCB Open House) they drunkenly decided to make a team that mostly performs on the internet through email bits. * Group emails number in the hundreds each day. That does not include the manic group chats. * MLB is a wholly owned subsidiary of The Humor Collective. * Gina Gatto once killed a man with her hands. Then she ate a sandwich. She is a weird kid. * Jocelyn Guest does some of the best cabinet work in New York City and please rate her while you're at our next show. * The women of MLB regularly email on a lady email list. They talk about boys and cosmos. * During the third show (7/17, under crown crown crown) the team chant "oh my god it's mama's little baby" was organically established and received well by the audience. * Up until ten minutes before their first show, this team was named "Tits Not" which came from a simple typo by Natalie Short during a three hour manic group gchat to pick a team name. The current name came from Josh Rachford. Nobody knows how he came up with it. * Jocelyn and Josh were in a church choir together in elementary school. * John Timothy came late to the party and, as such, has had to add himself to MLB's internet presence. How embarrassing. Mysterious Quotes "He does a little after hours work--shuffling the deck, there is something to be said for constant vigilance, everything at it's price" "He must know my weakness for computer programmers." Fans They've Made From This Page Alone Bridget Fitzgerald Category:Improv Groups Category:New York City